Shugo Romantica
by ayodaylei
Summary: When Amu's older sister Ami commits suicide, she's left with no place to go but Miku-Ami's friend. But with Miku's inept abilities in cooking, cleaning, and everything housework related, sexual harassment, and professions of love, what's young Amu to do? Please RxR
1. Chapter 1

_I walk alone in the rain to a run-down apartment building, as I've done for the past seventeen years—but for some reason—I felt a more ominous vibe as I reached my destination. But my suspensions weren't confirmed until I reached my doorstep. With my sister's friend Miku and a state trooper at my doorstep, I knew this was no time for cake—despite it being her birthday._

"_Amu," said Miku endearingly. "This officer has just informed me that earlier today… Ami committed a murder-suicide. She killed Rikku and herself." I hang my head and she comes closer to me, "I'm so sorry." _

_Misplaced as it is, I smirk, "Always the Drama Queen," I say with a single teardrop gliding down my face. "They were engaged—unhappily I might add—and he wanted out. So she did what she had to do, and after realizing she couldn't live without him, she took her own life." I start to chuckle, "How's that for a Romeo and Juliet story?" That's when I start to think, "What am I supposed to do now? I'm going to college, how am I going to pay tuition? And where am I going to live?"_

"_It's okay," the officer says. "We'll make sure you go to the finest foster home—"_

_Before he could finish his sentence Miku pulls me into a close embrace, "That won't be necessary! I shall take care of her! _

* * *

And that's the story of how I, Amiku "Amu" Hinamori age seventeen, soon to study medicine at University, fell under the care of Miku Wakata. But that was over a month ago, now I'm a full-fledged college student, but I'm still trying to make it day by day like anyone else. Only, I'm in a predicament like no one else… Ms. Miku is _completely _inept at _anything _involving housework. The cooking, and the cleaning, and the laundry, and the—aw, you know what I mean… so that's my job, in exchange for letting me stay here. So here I am, just making breakfast—minding my business—when Ms. Miku comes up behind me and lifts my skirt. Embarrassed, I turn to slap her, but instead she grabs my arm and slowly slides an ice-cold hand up my hoodie.

"My, what soft skin you have," she whispers in my ear, sending chills up my spine. "I have a question."

"Y-Yes?" I manage to say.

She smirks, "When I'm not here to pleasure you, do you pleasure yourself?" A tomato could not compare to the fifty shades of red my face was turning, "The faint of heart—so pure—that's why I love you."

Yes, my predicament is like no other, with Ms. Miku spouting all this nonsense about 'loving' me, and with me needing her to—I don't know, survive—she can pretty much do whatever she wants to me. Not to mention her overprotective nature, she always has to know where I am, what I'm doing, who am I with, and—aw you know what I mean.

I look at the time, I have and eight o'clock class and it's already eight-ten. I manage to break away from her grasp, "Ah, I'm late," I say, which was partially an excuse to get away from her and not to go any further.

She picks up her keys to her Rolls Royce, "Oh, don't worry. I'll just drop you off."

"Oh, there's no need. I can—"

"I wasn't asking. I'm dropping you off and that's final." I could have attempted to assert my dominance and equality, but I acquiesce and follow her to the car. In no time we're at the gate of the University and she lets me out of the car. "Call me when class is over and I'll pick you up." She says.

"Okay, see you then."

* * *

I'm so glad Rima was there, see Rima's my old friend from high school. She always had a crush on one guy or another. But ever since Rikku, my sister's boyfriend, tried to rape me when I was twelve, I've never wanted a guy to even _touch _me. But I digress. My train of thought gets derailed when Rima grabs my arm, "Say goodbye to boys and hello to men!" she says as two rather handsome guys try to fan us down. "You're coming with us for drinks, not asking, telling."

As we leave campus Ms. Miku's waiting with the car, "Are you ready Amu?" she asks.

"Uh," I start. "Well, this is my friend Rima from high school. We're going to get drinks, so don't wait up—"

"Out of the question," Ms. Myra states. "You're a student and you need your rest. And you're under-aged at that, get in the car, we're going home."

"That's not fair!" I say, sounding a bit more childish than I wanted to. "You can't tell me what to do."

She takes two steps forward and I take a step back, "You know what's cool about a Rolls Royce?" she asks, rhetorically I presume. "It locks with the push of a button." And with that she grabs me and throws my inside the car. Damn her Amazonian strength.

Once we get home I'm pissed, "What the Hell? If I want to hang out with my friends—"she interrupts my rant with a fierce kiss. She breaks away momentarily to push me onto the couch, she then proceeds to straddle me as she slides a hand up my skirt and towards my slightly moistened panties. Her hand worked upward, tantalizingly close to my wet cunt. Ms. Myra finally reached her destination as she violated my virgin cunt with her hand. I twitched as her fingers found my clit. Ms. Miku's fingers teased the entrance of my pussy, alternating between slow and fast strokes. But each stroke was maddening. My hoodie came next, she lifted it up to expose my bra—and trust me—I'm anything but small. She tugs at it to expose my voluptuous E-cups, my nipples stood at attention. She squeezed one, pinching it between her fingers, causing me to squeal in pain.

She comes up for air, "Do you see me?" she asks.

"W-What?" I ask. "O-Of course I see you. Y-You're right in front of me."

"Do you see the soul inside of me?"

I don't know, do I? I've always been so independent, not being under the care of anyone… but then Ms. Miku comes along, and I feel like someone's taking care of me…

"I see you Ms. Miku."


	2. Chapter 2

I was vacuuming the bedroom, and yes I mean singular, like any other day. Ever since I lost my virginity last week Ms. Miku and I have become, how do you say… closer. Then again that could just be her overprotective nature… she always has to know where I am at all times, that is if I'm not under her supervision. But lately Ms. Myra's been a little, what's the word… Ms. Miku comes up behind me and locks her arms around my neck. She then proceeds to lick my ear, oh yeah… naughty… She pushes me down on the bed with her Amazonian strength, though she's not fully Amazonian, she's also part black. The proof is in her textured hair, which she keeps in a messy bun, and her long, slender face with piercing green eyes that smilingly stare into the depths of my soul. But what I still don't understand, after a month living here, is what she sees in me. I mean, sure I'm an E-cup, but that's pretty much where the excitement ends. The only other thing "eye-catching" about me is that I wear something red every day. Oh, and Ms. Myra told me that my eyes, grey and dull as they are, are "beautiful." Some things I'll never understand…

Just then Ms. Miku's publicist, Ms. Su, and her assistant, Mr. Tanaka, barged in. Seeing my panties before my face, damn, what a great first impression. "Ms. Wakata, we're here to whisk you away to the Artists of NYC Award's Party!" says Ms. Cox.

Ms. Miku sits up with her hand planted firmly on my mouth to keep me from calling for help, "And just what the Hell makes you think I'm going?"

"You wouldn't have to do much," Ms. Su starts. "Just show up, be jovial and nice, say a few words, and you're out of there."

"Do I look jovial to you?" asks Ms. Miku with a snarl.

"Hell, you aint even nice…" says Mr. Tanaka under his breath.

Ms. Miku gets an evil glint in her eye, "Leave now if you value your life."

"But c'mon," pleads Ms. Su. "You get to stay a weekend in a ritzy hotel looking over Broadway. The lights that sine in the darkness of night, how do you say… _romantic_."

Ms. Miku's unimpressed, "And that's supposed to entice me how?"

"True, you may stay in places like that all the time," says Ms. Su with a smirk, "But what about Shorty over there?"

Ms. Miku removes her hand from my mouth, "That sounds awesome!" I exclaim. "I've never been to a ritzy hotel before… b-but only if Ms. Miku's going. It wouldn't be any fun without her…"

Ms. Miku sighs and Ms. Su grins triumphantly, "Then it's settled!"

* * *

As I'm on my way home from the cleaners with a dress of Ms. Miku's that she had altered to fit me, I start to second-guess myself. Sure I've never stayed at a ritzy hotel, I think to myself, but is it worth it if I have to go to this award ceremony in a dress that _Ms. Miku _picked out? And I took it sight unseen. For all I know it could have my whole ass hanging out… That's when I pass the florists, and I think, oh, I haven't gotten Ms. Miku anything to congratulate her for her award. I have, like, thirty dollars in my wallet. That should be enough to get her something nice.

Okay, got the dress, got the flowers, I'm golden. So I head down to the Metro station. I know exactly where I'm going, and I know how much my ticket costs, but the lady in front of me didn't know shit. She was looking at the subway map like it had three heads or something. I decide to help her since she's holding up the line, "Do you know where your headed Ms?"

"The Nomad hotel off Broadway," she says.

"Ah, I'm headed there too," I say. "It's W Broadway, so you take the Yellow Line, that's three dollars." When she reaches into her wallet for the money two _ten thousand _dollar bills **(A/N: yes they do make those) **fall out. I snatch them up and hand them over to her before anyone could see. She must be loaded, which explains why she doesn't know how to ride the Metro… Her face was long and slender like Ms. Miku and she was light-skinned like her. But her hair was a wavy jet-black that went to her mid-back. In other words, she was gorgeous. N-Not that I like girls or anything…

She sees the roses in my hand, "Do you like flowers? She asks.

"Uh, oh these aren't mine, they're a gift. But I don't think anyone wouldn't be happy to get flowers." That's when I see Ms. Miku's latest work displayed as a poster promoting the award ceremony. "Her artwork is cool, if I weren't in Med school, I'd want to be just like her."

"Her work is pedestrian at best," Says the woman.

Well that was kind of mean, not that I have any reason to defend Ms. Miku. "Oh, what don't you like about her work?"

"Her work isn't even worth looking at." Before I could say anything we come to our stop.

We make it to the hotel, Ms. Miku told me where to go when I get here, but I call her anyway. "Hey, I'm here. Where are—"before I could finish the elevator doors open to reveal Ms. Miku and Ms. Su. "Hahaha, damn, how do you do that?"

Ms. Miku's eyes widen as she sees who I'm with, "Amu, why are you with this woman?"

"Oh, we met at the Metro station. Why is she a friend of yours?" I ask.

Ms. Su steps in, "I wouldn't say 'friend'. This is Miki Wakata, Miku Wakata's older sister."

At this point I have a strange look frozen on my face. "Didn't you get the invite I sent you? The ceremony's tomorrow." asks Ms. Su.

"Ceremony, what ceremony? I'm here for a meeting and nothing else, especially if that ceremony is to celebrate that pedestrian artist that produces mediocre work at best." says Ms. Wakata. "And the only reason she became an 'artist' was because she failed at Med school. But in the end a failure is a failure no matter what you call yourself."

"Bitch, what do you know?" I say. "You've never even seen her work! And besides that, how could you say such mean things to your own sister? If anyone's a failure it's you. At least Ms. Miku's passionate about her work, while you're probably the heir to a company you don't even want!" I grab Ms. Miku's arm and head into the elevator. "So who's the real failure?" I say as the doors close.

* * *

"That bitch don't know who she messing with." I say still fuming.

"Calm down young lady." orders Ms. Miku. "Things between my sister and I have always been like this. So it doesn't bother me… but on the other hand, I couldn't imagine if she were gone." She says. She turns to look at me and sees tears welling up in my eyes, "Oh Amu I'm sorry for being so careless."

"No," I say wiping the pre-tears from my eyes. "I was the one who was careless, I shouldn't have told off your sister without your permission. And for that I'm sorry."

She tousles my hair, "You know, you don't always have to be so considerate of other people. Think of yourself for once." I try to dispute but she knocks me onto the bed and climbs on top of me, then to silence me even further she plants a passionate kiss on me. "You don't have to pretend with me," she says coming up for air. "I see you."

"… I see you too."


	3. Chapter 3

So here I am in a ruby red floor-length sleeveless dress with the neckline dipping between my breasts showing the sides of them. I guess I'm giving them something they can feel tonight… But Ms. Myra has been really stressed out lately. From having to go to an award ceremony she hates, to running into her sister who she apparently hates even more, to having her sister send me roses early this morning… Better not provoke her, I think she's ready to blow any moment now… Ms. Miku notices me messing with my necklace, a long pearl one. "Don't play with that, you'll get it tangled," she says. I guess it was too little too late, I had it in one big knot before she even finished. She helps me untangle it

My cheeks turn pink as she leans in close to me, "This makes me feel like a kid..." I say slightly embarrassed.

"That's because you are one." Ms. Miku states. "Okay, all set. And don't play with it during the party," she reprimands me.

Mr. Tanaka leads Ms. Miku inside and I leave to follow her, "Shorty," says Ms. Su. "Got a minute?"

"Uh... sure" I say.

She leads me away from the crowd and into a hallway, "I want you to stay away from Miku." she states. "Miku's an artist, and she works best in solitude. So if you stick around any longer, you'll start to have the 'leech' effect on her. I've known Miku since we we're kids, she's always been popular, but she's always been a loner. So in short, she doesn't need to be involved in anything unnecessary or scandalous, ya see?"

I try to fake a smile, "I don't know what you're talking about, there's nothing between—"

"Don't lie to me," she says cutting me off.

"And what makes you think we're doing anything?" I ask.

"Because I saw you two in bed," she answers. She sighs, "Look Shorty, it's not that I don't like you. I think you're a good kid. But one thing I know for certain is that if you stay with Miku any longer, you gon get fucked up." A long pause comes between us, as if she wants me to marinate on what she just said, "But anyway, you should enjoy the party. It should be starting soon."

"Y-You go ahead, I'm going to get some air." I turn away as a teardrop runs down my face. Even though I get where she's coming from, two women being together might be 'scandalous', but I got the sense that Ms. Myra really cares about me, and I…I… Without paying attention I ram right into someone and we both topple over, "Oh, I'm so s—"I look up and I see Ms. Miku's sister on top of me. "Ms. Wolf!"

She helps me up and brushes off imaginary dust from my shoulder, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"Uh… I…" I manage to stutter out.

She takes me by the hand and leads me down the hall, "Well since you're not doing anything, there are some things I want to talk to you about," says Ms. Wakata. Once we get back to her suite there's a spread of chocolate and sweets, "Have a seat, help yourself to anything you see. Unless you don't like sweets—"

"I _love_ sweets!" I say, sounding way too eager. "I-I mean, I like sweets, but how did you know? I haven't even told Ms. Miku…"

"I have my ways. But more importantly, yesterday evening, when you told me off…" she starts. That's when I start to think, Lord, I need a little help today… "But upon further contemplation, I realized you were right." I'm so relived, for a second there I thought I was in deep— "So in short, I love you and I want you to live with me." Aw, shit. This is bad. This is really bad. "I know you might still be attached to my younger sister, so here's a little something to give you a glimpse of what it will be like when you move in." She hands me a rather large white box with a red ribbon.

I open it and my jaw dropped, "T-This is the Galaxy Note 3! But how did you get it? This phone hasn't even been released in the US yet."

"I have my ways." She says evading the question. "But more importantly, if you stay with Miku any longer, you gon get fucked up. So live with me, be with a person who actually loves you."

I put the phone back in the box and sit it on the table, I really don't know what to do at this point… "I need time to… uh, think about it."

"There isn't time!" Ms. Wakata shouts. She tries to calm herself down, "What I mean is, Amu, is that your life is at stake."

My eyes widen, "How?" I ask.

"I'm assuming you know of your sister's murder-suicide, correct?" she asks earning a nod from me. "Well the cause was not emotional instability, rather, an obligation. I'm assuming you've heard of suicide-bombers, well this organization is similar to that. Long story short, the ones pulling the strings are coming for you next. And I can't protect you if you're living with my sister."

"This… is a lot to take in. What do I do if they find me?" I ask wirily.

"If they come, you will fight. You will fight because I will train you. I will train you because I care about you," She gets up and pulls me in a loving embrace. "And I care about you because I love you."

I pull away, "I-I'll think about it…" I say dashing out of the room and down to mine and Ms. Miku's. A lot has happened tonight and I just want someone to tell me it'll be alright… But when I opened the door, the room was dark. I noticed a necktie on the floor… like the one Mr. Tanaka was wearing… I turn the lights on and find Ms. Miku and Mr. Tanaka in the bed. Our bed… tears well up in my eyes, "M-Ms. Miku? But you said you loved me…" I storm out of the room and end up balling in some stairwell. In the mists of my tears I hear my phone vibrate, its Ms. Miki…


End file.
